User interfaces supported by computer systems are intended to present or convey information to a user. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional user interfaces and associated computing devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such techniques and devices have been realized and are described herein.